Memoria
by RookieCookies
Summary: The masters of Chaldea reminisce their past experience before the Lostbelts Singularities.


Somewhere, Someplace

In this eternally snowy place, stood an organization that only purpose is to: Save the mankind future. Now, It no longer stood like it always been and it's no longer eternally snowing but still, they remained like a stain that is hard to wiped clean. That organization is called Chaldea. Recently, they have a strings of E-Rank bad luck of a Lancer. Their facility is destroyed but the good news is: The organization still alive and kicking. Now, shrink into a car-no, a van maybe but that doesn't matter. Despite in their pitiful state, they are still enjoy their day like it's nothing bad will happened.

Inside the Shadow Border, a fine looking young man with raven hair and blue eyes walked through the halls of the base, greeting fellow staff, former lostbelt masters, and servants. He make his way into the his fellow master quarters and found a redhead with pigtails and bright golden eyes. The female master sitting, sweetly, holding an ornate red pendant with a cross emblem etched into it.

He stared at her, silently observing her. The female master then notices him and spoke"Ritsuka, stop staring at me like that." With a relaxing tone the male master responds"Suki-nee, you knew very well from experience I'm not a person with malicious intention especially fantasizing my own sister." He gave smirk which further irritates the female called 'Suki-nee'.

"By the way, you seems to lost in thoughts before I came here. Is mother's pendant triggered it?" Ritsuka asked.

"You know, it's been a year since we actually really saw their faces." Suki-nee responds then added,"I've been wondering, did Otoo-san and Okaa-san happy while we're away." Her face looks sad by the mention of their parents.

"Even with the presence of EMIYA-san and Ishtar-sama, I still wish our actual parents is here like those pseudo-servants." She said solemmly.

"Suki-nee... I always….. hoped we can meet them after defeating Goetia. I always wished that. It seems with this lostbelts fiasco, everything that I said to Galahad seems hollow. I arrogantly denying his statements, thinking everything I said is right. I don't like screwing up the important stuff, iguess. Even when I said about humanity still has hope I can't deny the growing cynism on myself. I'm such a hypocri-"

"RITSUKA!" His sister interrupts him.

"Stop, just stop. I always told you, don't self loathing in front of me," She glare at him like a sword ready to cut,"Let's just don't speak of this." She said, making Ritsuka immediately looking down on the floor like a scolded child.

Deep inside Satsuki Fujimaru's mind, she never expected her mother's pendant causing her to spoke of this sensitive topic. Both she and her brother knew very well if, given a chance to go back a year ago before the singularities they'll rather choose to stay with their parents and burned along with the world. But their father words always convince them not to think of that

 _Satsuki, Ritsuka, whatever the path you chooses always move forward_

It saddens her to know that everything about her parents will always led her crying inside. It also keeps her and Ritsuka from telling more about their parents to the servants. Despite knowing they can comfort them.

Now then, since Ritsuka has spoiled her moment of remembrance she immediately put the pendant down-

"You know, if Okaa-san saw us like she will surely scolding us for an hour-" Ritsuka suddenly spoke,"-and then, Otoo-san will be scolded too for defending us." Ritsuka said with a warm smile.

"But then, Okaa-san will punish Otoo-san with making him cook our dinner. Then again, who can resist his cooking." Smile appeared on Satsuki's face when Ritsuka said that

"Heh, if I think back a good memories, I'll say when we found our parents on the table, with Otoo-san on top and Okaa-san on bottom." Satuski giggle then continues,"The look on their faces when we saw them like a children watching with big eyes" She finished. Prompting both siblings into laughter

"Well, how are you feeling now?" Ritsuka asked, she responds,"Good. It's nice you lighten the mood. It releases all the sad stuff we've been talking recently." Both smiled, with the stress gone Ritsuka is about to leave until Satsuki tugged his shirt.

"Stay. We rarely chat these days." Satsuki asked, Ritsuka nodded and proceed to sit on the bed beside his sister.

"You know, when you think about it our experience is a lot more exciting than our parents." Satsuki then added,"Look at our parents, surviving their universe 5th Holy Grail war, Ventures the world, dismantling the greater grail, and then traversed the universe."

"Compared to us, saving humanity, traversing time, aqquinted to a lot historical figures, created a cool community, reviving friendship between servants, reuniting them too." A grin appeared on her face.

"When we returned back to our time, I can't wait brag about this." Her usual confidence rose again. It seems she is back to her usual self now. Talking about experience……

"Do you remember when we first met again before the Fuyuki singularity?"

Ah the embarassing introduction. When the director still make her speech…

"Of course, how can I forgot about that master #48" Satsuki replied.

"It took me by surprise to know you of all people slept during the director's speech." Oh boy, she's going to enjoy talking about it," At that time, I can't really hold my laughter when I see you. You look so dumbfounded when you stood there trying to find out what have you done. I felt very happy knowing I'm not alone in this. And then, the director-"

"-notices master#24 and scold her too because she looked like disrecpecting her with her hysterical laugh while the director still spoke to master #48" Ritsuka interuptted and continued,"Then all of sudden, she forbids us to take the first mission." He finished.

"It kind of sad to know she actually saves us from getting bombed by Lev." Satsuki said.

"True." Ritsuka replied.

"After that we met with our favorite doctor slacking off, right?" Satsuki said with smile. Doctor Roman always nice to them despite the siblings sometimes bullied him.

They are to going to miss that woobie.

"Then it happened."

"Yep"

"The fateful day"

"But hey, you got a good first look at Mashu when we arrive at the singularity, right?" Ritsuka knew what she meant. At that time, Mash is still at her first ascension. Her oufit in particular always made Ritsuka blushing when he stares her. Adding the fact that Mash is literally Ritsuka's type. Pink hair, megane, busty, and calm. The only thing that didn't match is tomboyish. But still, he manages to control himself that time.

"Ah-h, it's just the effect of attraction to w-woman." Ritsuka clearly still embarassed about that fact remembering he always try to potray himself with typical magus behavior. It failed horribly during the orientation.

"Right. Director then came and ask us plethora of question about our skills." When swarmed by skeletons, the siblings able to hold their ground. It's no surprise actually, since Ritsuka is a prodigy Clocktower mage and Satsuki is high ranking Atlas agent. Adding more fact that both of them trained by an actual talented mage Rin Tohsaka and The 'Second' coming of Magus Killer Emiya Shirou. Their parents.

Of course both of them only reveal their actual faction to the director.

"Then came the first summoning." Satsuki said with a nostalgic tone.

"It such a coincedence that we summons two servants that actually familiar with the location." Ritsuka replied.

"Arturia-san still stuck on her teen body, back then. Now, after fusing with her Lancer self she is stuck with a normal adult body. Thank god she didn't have a big boobs." Satsuki said jockingly.

"Yeah, because I can't imagine how EMIYA will bed Arturia when she is still in her teen body." It's one of many question once flow through Ritsuka's brain.

Silence.

"God, there is too many to remember." Satsuki complained. It's not like She is bored or anything but it takes all day just to talk about past experience.

"Ritsuka, let's just have a dinner. I'm suddenly tired talking"

 _Me too_ is what Ritsuka thought.


End file.
